


s01e12 Faith

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [12]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, Episode: s01e12 Faith, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, S01E12, reaper derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Also, not sorry for forcing you into that makeout session,” he pocketed his hands.</p><p>“You made-out with him?!” the taller rounded on the other hunter, shock clear across his features. </p><p>“'He' made-out with 'me'! I was an unwilling participant!” he shot back, stuck between glaring and placing blame.</p><p>“Didn’t seem so unwilling to me,” he smirk dirtily at him, staring directly at the man and seeing the glare suddenly aimed at him.</p><p>“You, shut your mouth!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e12 Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't added to this series in some time, and I seriously love it. So here's the next episode with much editing :)

A sinking feeling hit his gut the moment he saw the lights flickering out and dying, making the place darker than it already was. He felt a deep shiver run up his spine and the urge to turn around and get the hell out of dodge crept up on him. He stopped, looking up at the lights and then did a 180 to see that the lights behind him were switching off too. He was in the centre of them, between two lights and then they flickered off too. He swallowed thickly and took quick breaths, his body going rigid.

Dean instantly felt something once it was completely dark. He swiftly turned around again, seeing a dark figure standing a few feet away, dressed in black jeans, dark grey shirt and a black jacket. He had black haired, green-ish grey eyes, a few days stubble and a not-so-happy look on his face. The reaper he saw when he was fixed.

His heart sped up, going a mile a minute and he started stepping forward, slow and deliberately intimidating. Dean would say he was hot in a dark way, but he was so dead...

His body jerked when he was suddenly in front of him, only inches away before a hand reached out and around his neck, gripping him firmly by the back. He couldn’t actually get out of it, it hurt and he was stuck. He tried struggling, but then he was being pulled forward, the reaper leaning in, getting closer and closer until their lips were ghosting together, just a tiny bit of air being breathed between them before they closed together. Dean still tried struggling, feeling the suddenly coldness inching into his being. But he was feeling drawn too. Something was pulling on him and his struggling was slowing down. He wasn’t fighting back.

No wonder why a reaper always finished the job. No one could resist this supernatural kissing. It’s like their kisses were made to take lives. It was to keep others there, enjoying it and then they died.

The thing was easily holding him, keeping their lips sealed together. Even though he felt cold creeping into him, his mouth was so hot and moist and he didn’t mean to close his eyes from the warm pleasure of it. He unintentionally leaned into him, pressing closer. This guy was like an aphrodisiac. He was getting his blood pumping in all the right places and this was going to kill him. He knew he was supposed to push away, but another part of him really wanted this and that part was being stimulated by this damn reaper, making him feel and want and lust after so much more of this.

He unintentionally arched his back when he felt the hand loop around him and smooth its way down his spine. All the way down to his ass, where he rested his huge hand and then slid it back up, under his jacket and shirts. He panted quickly through his nose, the normal side and the currently intoxicated side of him wanting out and wanting more at the same damn time.

Deans’ hands shot up to grab at the zippers of his jacket, his grip tight and white-knuckled when he felt the wet, hotness of his tongue running between the seams of his lips and into his own mouth. He was actually frenching him and Dean could barely stand at that point. He could feel the weakness in his knees, from both the life draining and the freaking intense makeout session. He felt that they were practically holding onto each other, the reapers arms wrapped around his neck and waist and Dean was holding onto him for leverage. There was no gap between them, torso against torso.

He was responding, he hated it, but loved it. The hunter was kissing back with so much intensity and want that he knew the reaper was actually panting with him when they pulled apart. There was a few seconds stare between dazed eyes and the reaper dived back in, taking his mouth all over again in wet, hot kisses. He could feel his body heating up, regardless of the cold still spreading, slow and heavily. He didn’t like the thought that this was how he was going to die. Death by makeout-sesh.

\--------------------

He pulled away from the man, his lack of life and body suddenly feeling unbound, free. Derek breathed deeply and slowly, his mind now as clear as before he was captured. He stared down at the man, seeing the paled skin and feeling heavy limbs. He knew he’d been draining him, by order of that damn woman. He’d saved him and was meant to kill him all because of that...

Derek suddenly smirked darkly. He knew where she was right now. He carefully lowered the man to the ground, seeing the relieved and hot look on his face, staring up at him with caution and curiosity. He scoffed through his nose and stood back up, turning towards the tent in the huge field and he flashed away, appearing not that far from it, but to where he could see her, and the slightly taller brother of the man he’d been just about to kill. His smirk was still wide and dark.

“- _He’s not your god,_ ” he heard him state firmly. Derek saw her turn around, already sensing him, though much slower than the hunter did. He saw the overwhelming fear snap across her face, the whimpering and tears starting to leave her as he took long strides towards her.

Derek then flickered and appeared in front of her when she’d been about to run and then he reached his hands out, roughly grabbing her by her throat and head. He’d drain her like that. She needed to die for what she did. And he was going to drain her faster, faster than how he did with the hunter.

He drew on her, his smirk widening until his fangs were bared and elongated, his eyes flashing a bright blue. Her fear grew and she continued to whimper, the noises getting breathier and breathier until it seemed like he was taking her breath away. She was panting without it, gradually dropping to her knees with her face di-colouring until she was as white as a sheet. And then she dropped from his grip, convulsing on the ground with a tall hunter standing, watching in horror even though he could see Derek. He eyed him for a moment before turning and heading inside.

He wasn’t cruel, wasn’t as dark as other reapers.

He stepped up onto the stage and reached his hands out to the girl kneeling on the stage.

\----------

Derek waited after that, waited for the two to get back to their car. It hadn’t taken him long to fix her and then head for the old beauty of a car off to the side of the huge tent. He wanted to apologize and tell them that he helped the girl. That he wasn’t out for them. He wanted to give them at least some good news, ‘cause god knows, they been through some shit since they got here.

Derek didn’t have to wait long, it was still dark out, but he saw them coming and heading for the car he was still gawking at. They couldn’t see him yet, and was he wasn’t going to show himself until they were closer, at least leaning against her or about to get in.

And once they were, and he appeared, they all but jumped and cursed in surprise. The hunter he nearly killed seemed more than a little pissed, his gun out and aimed at him, the taller hunter too. Derek just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Came to say sorry,” he muttered, standing in front of the old car, glancing between the two hunters.

“You what?” the shorter one asked incredulously, disbelief clear in his tone too.

“Why?” the other questioned, seeming a little more curious than anything.

“Hell if I know,” he shrugged. “Just felt like I should say something,” he wasn’t lying. He was sorry, he just didn’t know why. It wasn’t his fault he was forced to kill to save. He just felt odd and bad that he did all of this, even if it was unwilling.

“And...” he paused, almost dramatically, turning to stare at the shorter hunter, the more volatile of the two and he gave a little smile, hoping this was good news for him. “I took that girls tumour in exchange for killing the woman that controlled me,” now that he said it, it didn’t sound that good, but he really hoped that it would dull any anger if he had any at the fact that he killed someone.

“You did?” he _did_ seem a little... conflicted about it, but he was leaning more towards the fact that the girl was okay with that comforted look on his face, the anger gone and replaced with a mildly flat but content expression.

Derek just nodded, and then a sudden thought came to mind, about what he did earlier.

“Also, not sorry for forcing you into that makeout session,” he pocketed his hands.

“You made-out with him?!” the taller rounded on the other hunter, shock clear across his features. He may or may not have expected him to react like that. He liked causing shit sometimes.

“ _He_ made-out with _me_! I was an unwilling participant!” he shot back, stuck between glaring and placing blame.

“Didn’t seem so unwilling to me,” he smirk dirtily at him, staring directly at the man and seeing the glare suddenly aimed at him.

“You, shut your mouth!” he pointed at him. He was trying not to laugh, trying not to break into hysterical laughter in front of these two.

“Make me,” oh how he wanted him to.

“Whoa, hang on! You kiss your victims? To kill them?” the taller of the two suddenly chirped up again and Derek just scoffed and looked between the two again, landing back on the shorter one.

“Only the undoubtedly gorgeous ones,” his smirk widened, and he winked before turning away. “Seeya ‘round,” he called, ignoring the ‘wait’ that came from the two before he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it :) Let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
